


Once More

by dolcepeach



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Help, M/M, Trauma, as i'm sure it also broke you, i love them, the ending broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcepeach/pseuds/dolcepeach
Summary: The battle was over for Ash, but the scars still remained.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> i both love and hate this anime for making me feel emotions my heart didn't know i had, so i had to write this lil blurb. i would protect ash and eiji with my heart and soul.  
> ** as originally published on my tumblr acct @dolce-peach

Eiji and Ash sat on the top of their apartment building as the sun set over the high rises. Ash’s legs dangled effortlessly over the edge while Eiji found himself scooting back. As far as heights went, he wasn’t too scared, but falling off a building was definitely not something he wished to do.

Ash was abnormally quiet. Eiji watched as his cold green eyes began to glow with the warmth of the sunset. Thoughts swirled in his pupils, enough not to notice Eiji pushing the hair from his face.

“What are you doing?” Ash asked, his eyes still on the sky.

“Your hair’s getting long,” Eiji murmured. “It’s covering your face.”

“Probably from stress.” He studied the ends. “I’ve never really thought about it. I always somehow magically cut itself.”

Eiji laughed. “I bet Shorter cut it --”

He stopped, covering his mouth. He closed his eyes as he turned away, greeting the familiar feeling of guilt. All of the memories of his death began to play in his head again. He could still feel Shorter’s thick blood splatter on his face, and the weight of his limp body landing on his.

His hands began to tremble. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Ash shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not fine!” Eiji protested as he broke away. “All of it was my fault! I can’t forgive myself for that!”

The blond frowned. “Eiji...”

“I’m sorry, Ash.”

He gave him a sad smile. “I told you it was fine,” he said. “What’s done is done, and I’m sure Shorter would’ve done the same.”

Eiji sighed as he sat down again, his back facing the sunset. He turned to Ash as he heard him chuckle.

“He _did_ cut my hair,” he said fondly at the memory. “He’d have to do it while I was sleeping though, since I was almost always kicking someone’s ass. Man, did he do a shit job. It came out all crooked one time.”

Eiji’s eyes couldn’t help but well with tears as he laughed at the thought.

Ash noticed the clouds beginning to turn violet as the sunlight continued to fade. “I can’t believe it’s all over,” he muttered.

“Me too,” Eiji said softly. “I’m glad you’re finally free.”

“I still can’t fly like you,” Ash said. “You do it so easily, it amazes me every time.” He gave Eiji a smile. “It’s a sight to behold.”

A small blush colored Eiji’s cheeks. “All it takes is a leap of faith,” he said. “And maybe a friend.”

Ash chuckled. “Lucky me. I have both.”

As Eiji locked eyes with him, he felt a warmth in his chest. He found himself smiling brightly.

“What?” Ash asked.

“Nothing,” Eiji said. “I’m just happy for you.”

Ash looked at his hands before clenching them into fists. “Doesn’t change the fact that I have so much blood on my hands,” he said. “I’m a dead man walking. Is happiness even supposed to be in my future?”

“Yes!”

Ash glanced at Eiji with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Eiji said again quietly. “Of course. Don’t doubt that for a second.” He held out his hand. “You’ve done what you’ve done to survive, and that’s what made you who you are, Ash. You’re my friend.”

Ash took his hand, feeling his soft smooth skin on his palm. “Yeah...”

Eiji smiled. “I’ll tell you that again and again, because that’s what you need to hear.”

He tentatively raised his hand to touch Ash’s hair again, as if he was approaching a wild animal. Human contact was probably the last thing Ash wanted, especially as he was continuing to deal with his childhood trauma, but when Ash closed his eyes and bowed his head, Eiji took that as a sign of permission.

He used to pity Ash, but it all faded as he got to know him better. Ash was strong, stronger than anyone Eiji knew, but at any moment, he had the capacity to break. The only thing Eiji felt for him was the desire and determination to ensure his happiness.

It was the least he could do.

“Can...can you tell me again?” Ash asked.

Eiji closed his eyes. “You’re my friend, Ash, and you deserve happiness.”

Ash hummed as Eiji continued to stroke his blond locks. His memories of faceless men ripping at his hair, doing unspeakable things, all seemed to retreat to the deepest crevices in his mind, replaced with Eiji’s soft fingers. His gentle touch was enough to begin to lull him into an ethereal trance.

“If you want, I can cut your hair,” Eiji said softly, breaking the silence.

Ash smiled, his emerald eyes meeting his.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
